


Dance with me.

by TheChesCat



Series: The Silent Slave [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: From my story Muda (Chapter 23, The Ball), when Burr asks to dance with Muda.





	Dance with me.

[A.Burr]

"May I step in?" I asked "Just one dance with the beautiful belle of the ball." I looked from Muda to Hamilton, a little hopeful. 

"One dance, only because I need to step away, then I will be back for her." He said, and untwined his arm from hers, leaning over to give her cheek a light kiss. "I promise I won't be long, my dearest." Muda didn't seem the most comfortable, but I offered her my arm for when she was ready. Thankfully she didn't hesitate long, allowing me to lead her back onto the dance floor. A slow waltz came on, and I drew her to me, but kept a little space between us.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far, beautiful?" I asked. She looked up to me, I wondered if she knew she was biting her lip. She nodded, and my smile grew. "Good, it's good to get out every once in a while for a bit of fun." She returned my smile, even giggled a little as I dipped her back in time with the music. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she caught onto the steps. 

"So... I just wanted to apologize for my behavior over the time I've known you. I hope you won't share this, but... my wife, Theodosia is sick." Her smile immediately dropped into concern, nodding for me to continue. "She's not going to make it. I just know it, and I'm dreading the day that comes. We have a daughter, heh... we named her Theo as well. I'm terrified. I don't know how to raise a child. She's so small. So fragile, but full of life like her mother." I took a deep breath, holding it for a moment. I could feel the emotions building in me again, the tears threatening to show in my eyes. "I know that's no excuse for what I've done, but... if you can forgive me... Could you... Help me?"

Her brows furrowed as she thought, but bars later, she nodded, the smile returning to her lips. 

"Oh my god... thank you, sweet one." I grinned, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I am forever in your debt. I-" 

I would have thanked her more, but Jefferson's voice paused the action in the ballroom, I guess there was more good news to the night. 

\------------------

10/12/17

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff is good for the soul! Also, Burr has a heart!


End file.
